Secret's of Phantom and Bird
by Monkeygirlz3
Summary: Dani is now a Teen Titan, is she hiding a past beyond ghosts? Robin is also acting strange. What have they been hiding from the team? And what happens when the Young Justice Team comes to town to defeat one of their enemys? Be ready for a trip down memory lane guys! Crossover between Danny Phantom/Young Justice/Teen Titans. ****WAS OWNED BY MASTEROFTHEASTER****
1. Prologue

**So the last author abandon this story but I really hope you guys like it!**

**The first 2 chapters are MasterOfTheAster's!**

**Don't own Young Justice, Teen Titans, or Danny Phantom!**

* * *

Prolouge

"Danni, Come try my cookies! I don't know where Conner is!" called M'gann.

"Coming Megan!" I called as I flew towards the kitchen. "Supey's working on his bike, no?" I asked biting into the chocolate chip cookie.

"I don't know… I don't communicate telepathically unless it's a mission anymore." She said. The Martian smiled. "So how are the cookies?"

"Really good!" I said cheerfully. I changed back into human form and walked to the couch and turned on the TV and started watching Danny Phantom. Whatever happens in a different dimension or universe is normally a TV or book series in another. I'm in a different Dimension **and** universe and I'd like to catch up with Danny but when I'm available, he's not and vice versa. Even with our telepathic link that we discovered a couple months after the Disasteroid.

Just then Robin, a.k.a. Dick Grayson a.k.a my boyfriend walked in. He sat down on the couch and put his arm around me.

Just then Wally rushed in and grabbed a cookie.

"AWWWW!" his face full of mock happiness "Look at da cwutest widdwe cupwe!"

**### *********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~********** ###**

I woke up with a jump. I always remember my time with young justice after I go out with BB.

I punched my pillow as hard as I could and turned over trying to get some sleep.

_Why? WHY DO I HAVE TO REMEMBER THAT!?_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it everything except the why why thing is MasterOfTheAster **

**REVIEW!**


	2. Goodbye and AH!

**Hey guys so hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

"Because he was feeling a little crummy!" finished Beast Boy, starting to laugh. Danni laughed halfheartedly remembering her times from 3 years- well really 5 months ago…

* * *

"_So I was thinking tract - DIS tract! Huh huh?" Dani asked raising her eyebrows making Dick laugh._

"_Yeah! That's a great one!" he answered "how come I didn't come up with that?"_

"_Because you're, well, you!" Smirked Dani_

"_HEY!"_

"_WASSUP?"_

_They both broke out into mounds of laughter before sharing a small kiss._

* * *

"Helloooo? DANI!" Beast Boy broke her train of thought.

"Sorry BB, I gotta go! See you!" she said before running out of the room, down the hall to her room, leaving Beast Boy **very **confused.

Dani flopped on her bed. She LOVED Garfield, but she couldn't get over her break up with Dick though he broke up with her in the first place. Sure, Richard was like her brother before she fell through clockworks portal, which felt like 3 minutes for her but was really 3 years in general.

She knew that even though she and Danny had a mind link, and she could watch "Danny Phantom" to see how he's doing, she'd never actually see him in person again.

Richard was her "new brother" but he didn't even talk about Bruce, who was more like a dad than either Vlad or Jack. But, she had to remember this was a different dimenson, She could remember the night she got in the T Tower.

* * *

"_Richard Grayson! Stop pretending you don't know me! I'm your sister for god's sake!" Dani was really frustrated right now._

_Robin looked at her like she belonged in the nuthouse before quietly __saying.__ "I think you've been mistaken, And please call me Robin."_

_Dani felt the tears come to her eyes and sighed._

"_OK, then. Goodbye…Robin." She whispered, letting a tear fall down her cheek._

* * *

**ALL THE WAY IN MOUNT JUSTICE!**

Dick is just laying on the bed in his room at the cave. Thinking about what today was. Three years ago, this was the day he lost Dani.

* * *

_They were both sitting on the couch when Dick said, "Dani I'm sorry but... this just isn't working." He wasn't looking at her, Dick just wouldn't no couldn't see the look of heartbreak of on her face._

_"Fine Dick if thats how you want it to be." As soon as she said that she was thrown into a green portal. And the portal disapeared as soon as he said that_

_"DANI! NO!" Dick screamed._

_The rest of the team ran up to Robin. Megan asked "Robin, what's wrong?"_

_Dick said, "Dani shes just...gone." He started to violently shudder with silent tears. then ran of to his room._

* * *

Dick was still sitting on the bed in his room listing to Goodbye: by Miley Cyrus

_I can honestly say you've been on my mind, __Since I woke up today, up today_

_I look at your photograph all the time, __These memories come back to life_

_And I don't mind_

_I remember when we kissed, __I still feel it on my lips_

_The time that you danced with me, With no music playing_

_But I remember those simple things, I remember 'til I cry_

_But the one thing I wish I'd forget, The memory I wanna forget_

_Is goodbye_

_I woke up this morning and played are song, __And throwing my tears, I sang along_

_I picked up the phone and then put it down, 'Cause I know I'm wasting my time_

_And I don't mind_

_I remember when we kissed, I still feel it on my lips_

_The time that you danced with me, With no music playing_

_But I remember the simple things, I remember 'til I cry_

_But the one thing I wish I'd forget, The memory I wanna forget_

_Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up with your ringtone_

_I hesitate but answer it anyway, you sound so alone_

_And I'm surprised to hear you say_

_You remember when we kissed, you still feel it on your lips_

_The time that you danced with me, with no music playing_

_You remember the simple things, we talked 'til we cried_

_You said that your biggest regret, the one thing you wish I'd forget_

_Is saying goodbye, saying goodbye_

_Ooh, goodbye_

Dick sat up and ran from his room. Then, went to the living room where the rest of the team were all in there. Megan was holding a palter of cookies while her arm was hooked with Superboy's. While, KF was totally devouering Meg's cookies and Artemis and Kal were watching them with amusment clear as day on their faces. Robin said, "Guys, we need to-" "AH!" Everyone turned to the noise. Artemis was being sucked into a green portal everyone ran to her an tried to pull Artemis out. But, they were all sucked in. And the cave for once was silent.

* * *

**OH NO! WHERE ARE THEY GOING TO END UP! Oh wait I know. BUT DO YOU! Yeah you probably do. Well now...**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Oh but I have a question. **

**Which episode of Teen Titans showed how they all meet. PS. If you read Tortured you showed know this. The first person to answer gets the next chapter dedicated to them.**


End file.
